warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
New Generation Series
The New Generation Series are a series of Warrior Fanfics writen by Artimas Hunter. They are about 6 young cats and a phropecy: The greatest promise is made to a friend but can be broken by the thorns of betrayal. Please read this 10 book series! You can also rate it at series ratings! Each book has 15 chapters and it will have a very nice story plot. Please read them and comment on the talk pages. You can vote for them in the WFFW awards and I hope you have enjoyed reading them half as much as I have had writing them. If you want a charecter in the bok apply on this article talkpage. Thanks. Books First Series- New Generation 1.New Generation - At a daylight gathering, 6 cats become friends and learn their destinies. 2.Oath - Each of the cats of the phropecy, Bramblepath, Leopardheart, Mossnight, Raincloud, Scarshade, and Brightshadow makes an Oath that they will remember forever. 3.Faint Whispers - Faint whispers of evil haunt one cats mind as cats are trapped. 4.StarClan Calling - Can even StarClan shine in the Dark forest? 5.The Hunt - A band of rogues turn the forest upsidedown and one cat must choose to die as a hero or to live as a coward. 6.Returning Traitor - A forgotten evil rises! 7.Echoing Truths - The truth of what a cat must do causes the 5 remaining phropecy cats to break apart. 8.Damaged - A cat's heart is damaged so badly it will never be right again and can kits bring the cats back together? 9.Fallen - Warriors fall and rise as the phropecy cats fight, flirt, and try to figure out what will happen between Bramblepath and Raincloud. 10. Change of Heart - Can a traitor make amends? Or is it too late? Second Arc- Rising Heroes 1. Rising Heroes- A new batch of heroes arise to help save the forest. Will their great family inspire them? Or will the stress make them crack? 2. Evil is Coming- An evil beyond our young heroes is rising. Even StarClan can't help the Clans now. 3. Through Dark of Night- In a swift battle, the Clans are severly weakended. The heroes are desperate for help, what can they do? 4, The Stars Can't Shine - What would the Clans do without the guidence of StarClan? 5 Solor- Forgotten cats rises, attempting to control the heroes in their desperation. 6 Envy and Pain - When you're hurt, you do crazy things....betrayels and traitors start to weave their way into cats minds and the Clans. And sometimes when you forget about the simplist of things then can come back and hurt you badly. 7 Bloodtide- As the war rages on, cats begin to loose the borders and become one to face the evil. 8. As if We Were One- No one Clan can face a threat alone, and neither can their heroes. 9. Unite or Die- The Clans must put aside their differences and remember a lesson their ancestors learned lone ago....or be destroyed forever. 10. Hope Will Find Us- The war ends but will the Dark Forest and the forces of Evil ever truely be silenced? Specials 1. Rain Storm- Rainclud explains her thought. Is she really bad? Or simply a used cat who was forced to become a moster? Read this sad, romantic, and action packed special to find out! (now up for Adoption! If you want to take this Special over, go apply now! :D) Comments Please post your comments about the series here! Wow, I love it! In the Raincloud speacial, i really started feeling bad for her...she didn't have much of a choice. AquaBeware! I am weirder than you may think... 17:17, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! This is an amazing series! Please finish the rest of the books so I can catch up to it! [[User:Ash622|'Ash622 ']][[User talk:Ash622|''' Ash is Awesome!]] 13:39, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Charecters Charries Polls Thank you for your feedback, it really helps! Q: Should I continue the second series of New Generation? Yes No Not right away, but eventually. 'Last Results: '''Looks like Bramblepath's a goner! Why would I make myself such a goody-goody? Ah well, n00bish mistakes. You wanna see a better Bramblepath, check out End of the World!! Inspiration I would just like to say this story would not have been possible without ther inspiration given to me by these people. Don't wanna sound self-obssessed but I think I'm a good Bramblepath. My sister, the true Spottedpaw. My parents, Bramblestar and Dusksky. All of the people who read my stories. My BFF, Maggie. You are Scarshade and I will never forget you even though we are apart. :( My crush, Nick. Love ya Brightshadow. My other BFF Lily. You are so Leopardheart! My friend, Kaitlynn. You are a lot stronger then your charecter but you will always be Mossnight. My enemy, Erin, who I hate but you make a nice Raincloud. Raincloud is a lot nicer then you are. And finally, to the amazing Erin Hunter and her Warrior Series! Fans Sign if you are a fan! ^^ WOOTCOPTER! =D [[User:Shigura|'Reese Cups ]]85 Calories of pure Awesome 22:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) AWESOMENESS!!!♥ HiddenSun ' 22:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) TOTALLY HOOKED -- Starwatcher 01:51, March 29, 2010 (UTC) WOW! I love this series its my favourite on the whole wiki!! --SmudgyHolly 11:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC)SmudgyHollz YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit]][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 15:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) How come I haven't signed here before? [[User:Maplefern|'Silverbrook']][[Silver Among the Stars|'This is StarClan?']] 18:27, April 24, 2010 (UTC) =D 3 words. Awe. Some. Ness. --..Fireshine.. 15:16, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I haven't seen this yet WHY? [[User:Forestpaw13|''' Foreststar ]] talk blog 15:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Great stories! LOOOOVE It! [[User:Heartsky|'''Heartsky]]Yay! My brother Smooth-head is coming!:) 17:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) You make such great stories Arti! I love them!! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt'XWolfclaw]]I've always loved you, and always will. 21:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) OMG it's like the best series i've ever read! maybe better than the REAL warriors series!!! AquaUser talk:Aq This is AWESOME! [[User:MistybirdAwesomebird Why did I just find this?! [[User:Ash622|'Ash622 ']]''' Ash is Awesome!''' 22:26, August 27, 2012 (UTC) I, like, really love this Story. Its amazing. I also do not know how I just found this. Its pure awesomesauce! 20:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC)A random Wiki Contributer I might make a Account!